A Friend in Need
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: This is set during the Mauraders’ fifth year at Hogwarts. Remus is being tormented by bullies. When Sirius, James and Peter find out, they set out to save him….. COMPLETED


Title: A Friend in Need

Author: ecco1983

Pairings: Remus/Sirius

Summary: This is set during the Mauraders' fifth year at Hogwarts. Remus is being tormented by bullies. When Sirius, James and Peter find out, they set out to save him…..

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Violence, foul language, offensive language, attempted rape, consensual homosexuality activity

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Notes: The three Original Characters' names were created by the Harry Potter Name Generator which can be found here: http/www.mess.be/harry-potter-names-female.php In my opinion, this has got to be my darkest fic although I have seen darker fics. I also feel it's different from my other fics as it is driven by dialogue more than my other fics are.

Archive: Fanfiction, adultfanfiction, Meant to Be, SBRL, Azkaban's Liar You can archive it anywhere. Just let me know where so I can visit

Review: Yes please.

Remus Lupin closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening to him. It had not worked during past incidents but every time he hoped that it would be less painful. But as Stewart Bulstrode and Viktor Caerphilly punched and kicked him in a constant chain of torture - feeding off of each other even - he could feel the pain worse than he ever had before.

Viktor slammed Remus' head against the wall and the two bullies punched his jaw and face and kicked him until he collapsed onto the floor. Never had he felt so bloody helpless. He did not dare to use his wand in case he got caught. The last thing he wanted was to do was to get expelled. No other school would be tolerant to the fact that the fact he was a werewolf - not like Albus Dumbledore was. Also, he never really got a proper opportunity to retrieve his wand from his pocket. All he could do was to cover his face with his hands and curl up until they decided to give up, tiring of their little "game".

Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, the kicking ceased, and Bulstrode and Caerphilly stepped away from his inert body. Bulstrode grabbed hold of Remus by his collar and pulled him reluctantly to his feet.

"Now, listen here, you!" Bulstrode spat, "If you tell anyone about this, we'll tell the whole school what you are. And who would want to be friends with a fucking queer like you! Got it?"

Fear evident in his soft topaz eyes, Remus merely nodded and Bulstrode released his collar, pushing him against the wall. Bulstrode aimed a warning finger at him.

"And if we ever see you looking at boys again, we'll get you twice as hard next time. We don't need people like you contaminating the school." And with that, Bulstrode and Caerphilly walked away, leaving Remus alone in the empty corridor.

Remus suddenly felt weak as he collapsed onto the floor again. He knew he had to get to somewhere private before anyone saw him but he just did not have the strength. Bulstrode and Caerphilly had been physically and mentally bullying him for several months now but today's attack was worse than ever. For one thing, they had never hit his face before. He could already feel the bruises sprouting there and he had no idea how he was going to explain them to his friends. Suddenly, he began to feel dizzy, and then everything went black. . .

When Remus opened his eyes once more, he found himself lying upon a bed. Looking up he saw Madam Pomfrey sitting by the side of his bed and then he realized that he must be in the hospital wing. As he began to remember what had happened before he blacked out, he began to feel ashamed and dirty. How could he have let himself pass out like that? Surely he was stronger than that. But then again, these constant beatings were proving that he was as weak as ever, to his great chagrin.

"Nice to see you awake now, Mr Lupin." Madam Pomfrey said with a concerned smile.

Remus rubbed his forehead, "What happened?"

"Eleanor Flitwick found you unconscious in the hallway. She went looking for help and you were eventually brought here. Are you alright?"

Remus said honestly, "I am feeling a bit numb in some places but I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Remus shook his head violently. No, never. He just couldn't.

"Remus, if you are being harassed or bullied, you have to tell someone" Madam Pomfrey insisted, "This school does not tolerate that kind of behaviour."

Remus curled up, his knees pressing against his chest and did not answer. He wanted to tell someone about the last few months- how it had started with simple pushing and shoving and being teased for being a bookworm and a swot. Then it had become more and more violent. Today was the worst for, rather than attacking him for his bookish looks or manner or intelligence, they had attacked him for being what he was- a homosexual. True, Bulstrode and Caerphilly could only guess that he was gay. The truth was though that he _was_ gay and _was_ in a secret relationship with his best friend, Sirius Black. Although he accepted that he was gay, he and Sirius felt that they could not tell anyone, not even their closest friends, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. The wizarding world was a prejudiced one towards same-sex relationships.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head in disappointment. She had expected more from Remus. However, she knew that she could not get the truth out of him and she could not report any bullying unless Remus was going to do it first. All she could do was just hope that he would come to his sense soon before something worse happened to him

"Well, if you're feeing fine, you can go. And if you ever need to talk, you know you can come to me."

Remus nodded and mumbled "Thank you." He quickly got off the bed and out of the hospital wing. He made his way to the Gryffindor tower and spent the rest of the day and night curled up in bed, not wanting to talk to anyone.

Later in the evening, he heard his drapes open and felt a hand upon his shoulder. He knew exactly who it was. It was his lover, Sirius Black. He was glad that he had his back to Sirius- he did not want him to see his bruises.

"Hey," Remus could hear from his voice that Sirius was smiling, "Where have you been?"

Remus shook his head and mumbled, "Nowhere."

Sirius climbed into the bed with Remus and wrapped himself around his lover and cuddled up to his head. "I've missed you, love." Stroking Remus' hair, Sirius said, "Come here and give us a kiss."

On any other day, Remus would have hugged and kissed him gladly, but not tonight, it just did not feel right to do it. The comments from earlier still hurt and at the moment, he felt ashamed to love another guy.

He shuffled away and said, "Not tonight, Sirius. I'm not feeling up to it."

Sirius ignored his remark and cuddled into Remus more, "Oh come on, babes. I'll make you feel all better."

"No!" Remus shouted, huddling into his cover, "Please, Sirius. Just leave me alone."

Sirius was hurt at Remus' words, but he decided not to push it. There was something wrong, Sirius could tell, but for the moment he decided to leave it be. He rose from the bed and within a few seconds, Remus heard the dormitory door open and close. It was then, and only then, that Remus began to cry.

Sirius walked towards the common room with a heavy and worried mind. He had never seen Remus act like this, not since he, James and Peter had found out that Remus was a werewolf. To isolate himself like this probably meant that something bad had happened to Remus. Something really bad.

He walked into the common, taking a seat in the chair opposite James and Peter. IT didn't take a genius to see the worry imprinted on his handsome face.

"Sirius, what's wrong, mate?" James asked.

Sirius sighed, "I only wish I knew."

Suddenly Eleanor Flitwick appeared by James' side. "Hiya guys. How's Remus?"

Sirius replied, "He's in bed, Eleanor. Why?"

"I was just wondering if he was feeling better, that's all."

James turned to face her, frowning. "Feeling better? What do you mean?"

Her face went pale under his scrutiny. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

She shook her head full of strawberry-blonde hair. "Nothing. Forget I said anything".

She started to walk away but then James took hold of her hand. "No, Eleanor. Please tell us." James gestured Peter to move across the sofa which he did, and made room himself for Eleanor to sit down

She sighed heavily as she sat, casting a nervous glance at the boys, "I can't tell you. Remus would kill me."

Sirius insisted, "No, he won't. We won't say a word to him. Now please tell us. If there's something wrong with Remus, we have to know."

"Okay." Reluctantly. "It happened about an hour after classes. I was walking down the corridor and as I turned the corner, I saw Remus on the floor. To put it mildly, he looked like he had the shit kicked out of him."

"What?" All three of the Mauraders' mouths were wide with shock.

Eleanor looked as if tears were about to fall from her big blue eyes, "I'm so sorry."

James placed his arm on Eleanor's shoulders "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"The thing is," she continued, "just before I turned the corner, I saw two guys running past me from the corner where I had found Remus. I think I know who beat him up."

Sirius spoke, trying to hide the anger in his voice, "Who?"

Staring at Eleanor, she answered, "Stewart Bulstrode and Viktor Caerphilly."

The trio knew immediately who Eleanor was talking about. Bulstrode and Caerphilly were sixth year Slytherins. They were tall and also twice as strong as thin Remus. It is a wonder to them how Remus could have survived a beating from them. There had been rumours that they were bullies who tormented those who were too weak to defend themselves. Many students had discarded the rumours because no one had ever backed the stories up. And after all, surely no one could be that cruel?

But now James, Peter and Sirius knew the truth. The rumours were true. Bulstrode and Caerphilly were bullies and now they had attacked one of their own. As the Mauraders thought about, they realised that Remus had been distant in the last few weeks. Could it be that today's situation was not a single incident? That Remus had been their latest victim for weeks or even months? They were hurt at the fact that Remus could not talk to them. What was he so afraid of?

Sirius was filled with rage and anger. Remus' rejection of him made more sense now. But then again, if this had been happening for weeks, why was it tonight that he rejected him? He had not done so in the past. Bulstrode and Caerphilly must have done something really bad this time, that is, if there had been repeated incidents.

He started to get up but James grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"To go and see Remus."

James shook his head, "No. If you go up there in this state, you could make things worse. And besides, I have an idea….."

The next day, Remus went through the day feeling a bit on edge. He knew that there were still fading bruises on his face and he did not want to cause any more problems by attracting attention to himself. He noticed that his best friends were distant, as if they were avoiding him. Maybe Sirius had told them that he wanted to be left alone. He had wanted to be alone last night but today, he needed company.

The end of the school day came and he went to the library to study for a while. He knew Bulstrode and Caerphilly would not come in there. He would have been surprised if they even knew where the library was. However, he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. Eventually he put it down to simple paranoia.

An hour later, he picked up his books, quills and parchments and left the library. He had never been this afraid before. He still had the feeling he was being watched and he began to run so fast that when he turned the corner, he bumped into Bulstrode and Caerphilly and his books and parchments flew across the corridor.

Bulstrode took hold of Remus' neck and placed him against the wall. "Oh look, Caerphilly. It's our favourite little gay bookworm.

Caerphilly's laugh sent shivers down Remus' spine.

Remus pleaded, "What do you want with me?"

Bulstrode squeezed his neck tighter. "Just want some fun, that's all." He rubbed a finger across Remus' bruised cheek. "Tell me, little Remus, have you ever fucked a guy before?"

Remus did not reply.

Bulstrode continued, "No? Well, I'm not surprised. Who would want a dirty, pathetic bookworm like you in his bed?" And with that, Bulstrode punched Remus in the stomach and let go of his neck so Remus toppled to the ground in pain. Before Remus had time to recover, he felt his arms being pinned to the ground by Caerphilly, who was now trapped on his belly. Bulstrode sat on Remus' legs and he began to remove Remus' trousers.

Remus knew what was going to happen and tried to wriggle away. "Please…. don't..." The tears began to fall. "Please just leave me alone."

"Shut up you little faggot!" Bulstrode shouted.

And then a voice said, "You heard him. Leave him alone."

Out of nowhere, James grabbed hold of Bulstrode and punched him in the face. It did not knock him out but he was stunned enough to release his hold on Remus. At the same time, Sirius punched Caerphilly who then banged his head on the wall and let go of Remus. Remus saw his opportunity and crawled to the other side of the corridor. There, he cowered in fear and cried his heart out as he tried to pull up his trousers. Sirius went to his friend in need and bent over and cradled him like a baby.

In that moment, Professor McGonagall came from around the corner. She saw the scattered schoolwork, Sirius comforting a distressed Remus and James still in his fighting position, towering over Bulstrode.

She folded her arms and commanded "What has been going on here then?"

It had been a hard hour but now the nightmare was over and all the Mauraders were on Remus' bed with the drapes drawn and a Silencing Charm in place.

It had only been an hour since the incident in the corridor but it had felt like a lifetime. All six students (Peter had been there as well) had been marched to Professor Dumbledore's office and everything had come out. Remus had stuttered (something he had never done before) but he told the truth. He did leave out the name calling and the gay remarks. He could not bring himself out in the open just yet. He stared at the floor all the time he talked, too ashamed to look at anyone. When he had finished, tears had begun to fall again and Sirius sat next to him and comforted him.

Madam Pomfrey was called in and she confirmed that Remus had been treated for injuries. Eleanor Flitwick was also brought in to confirm about when and where she had seen Remus and the fact that she had see Bulstrode and Caerphilly had passed her near where she had found Remus. This was proof enough. Bulstrode and Caerphilly were expelled by Professor Dumbledore on the spot and were sent to pack for they were leaving the school that night. Sirius and James admitted to punching Bulstrode and Caerphilly and they were sentenced to two week's detention. They did not argue over the punishment as, under normal circumstances, they would have been expelled and sent home. However, since they had been defending their friend from bullying, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore decided to be lenient.

And now all four were sat on Remus' bed and Remus was being comforted.

James was the first to speak, "Why couldn't you tell us, Remus?"

Remus' muscles tensed up and Sirius held him. "Come on, James. You know he's not up to it."

Remus shook his head, "No, Sirius. I'll tell. I was afraid, guys. I mean, there were rumours about Bulstrode and Caerphilly but no one would believe the rumours. I was just so scared you wouldn't believe me. I'm sorry."

James said, "No, don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I wasn't the way I am, then maybe they could have left me alone. If I wasn't…" He stopped, too afraid to continue.

Peter asked, "If you wasn't what?"

Remus stared at Sirius who looked at him with love and adoration. In that moment, he knew that he could tell James and Peter who he was. No matter what the reaction was, he knew he would have his Sirius.

Remus turned back towards James and Peter and stated with confidence, "They might have left me alone if I wasn't gay."

Peter gasped, "So it's true?"

Remus nodded and hung his head in shame. Sirius held onto him and realised that Remus was such a brave person to go through all this and if he have the courage to be honest, then so could Sirius. He held onto Remus and declared, "Yes he is gay and so am I. We're in love with each other."

After a short pause, James smiled and said "Well, finally!" and laughed.

Sirius was shocked, "You mean you knew?"

Peter said, "We both guessed it."

Remus lifted his head, "And you don't mind?"

Still chuckling, James said, "We are not Slytherins. We are far more open-minded than they are."

For the first time that day, Remus smiled. He was so relieved. They were now open to their closest friends and it was all good. It did not matter if the whole school found out because no matter what their reaction was, he knew he had his three best friends by his side. For the first time since the bullying had started, he was proud to be amongst such good people. The day's tension, though, had taken its toll though and he yawned openly.

"I'm tired, guys." Remus said, "Can I please rest for now?"

James said, "Yes, of course. Come on, Peter."

As James and Peter stood up, Remus asked, "Wait. Just one question. How did you know I would be outside the library?"

"We had been following you since classes ended. We went into the library under my Invisibility Cloak and just followed you to make sure you were safe."

"I'm guessing that Eleanor Flitwick told you what happened."

James nodded, "It wasn't her fault. Last night, she asked us if you were okay. Then we asked her what she was on about and we forced it out of her. So don't be angry with her."

Remus said, "I'm not."

James opened up the drapes and Peter left first. Before James left, he said "And it wasn't your fault either. They had no right to bully you."

Remus nodded "I know that now and thank you." And with that, James closed the drape and left, leaving Remus with Sirius.

Sirius whispered, "Do you want me to go too?"

Remus shook his head "No." Hugging his lover, he continued, "I want to stay with you tonight."

Sirius held him back "I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be."

"I'm sorry for last night."

"It's okay. I understand."

"No you don't. They got to me, Sirius. They called me gay and said that if I told anyone what they were doing to me, they would tell the school that I was gay. I know they only guessed about it, but they got to me. I felt so dirty and ashamed for loving another guy."

Sirius asked, "And that's why you rejected me last night?"

"Yes and I'm so sorry."

Sirius took hold of his lover's chin and lifted his head so they stared into each other's eyes. "Are you still ashamed?"

"No. I was stupid last night. I love you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled, "And I love you too."

And then they kissed. Remus collapsed onto the bed with Sirius on top of him. They kissed passionately and they could feel each other's erections rubbing against trouser fabric. The sensation was too much for Sirius. He undid Remus' trousers and pulled them and his underpants until they were around his ankles and Remus' erection sprung free.

As Sirius teased Remus' erection, Remus lay on his side, Sirius lying on his own side and as he manoeuvred himself into a position where his head was near Remus' cock so that Remus could see the bulge in Sirius' trousers. Remus quickly undid those trousers so that he was free to reach Sirius' erection with his mouth.

Remus engulfed Sirius' cock in his mouth and began to lick and suck. He could feel his own cock being enveloped in heat and wetness. The two lovers sucked and licked each at other's cock as they mouth-fucked one another. It did not take long for them to come simultaneously, as they each happily swallowed their lover's sperm

Sated, they removed the rest of their clothing and lay together on Remus' bed, cuddling and kissing. They did not need to consummate their relationship, not because of the incident in the corridor where Remus had nearly been assaulted, but because they simply did not need to consummate it yet. That could wait. All that mattered at this moment was that they were now open about who and what they were.

Remus felt wonderful. How could have he thought this to be a dirty act? It was so natural and it felt so right. They were in love and he knew that Sirius, Peter and James would be always be there for him whenever he became a friend in need. And Remus could not ask for anything better.


End file.
